phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gi-Ants
Thinking it would be cool to be part of an ant society, Phineas and Ferb create and infiltrate the Antius Maximus, a massive ant farm filled with giant ants. Suspecting that the boys are up to something, Candace accidentally drenches herself in the ant pheromones and follows them inside. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz feels tired and lethargic after eating turkey and decides to create a Turkey-Inator that will create a sleeping epidemic in Danville by turning things into giant irresistible turkeys. Episode Summary Candace calls Jeremy, while the latter is working at Slushy Dawg and tells him about how she had made a teddy bear out of baklava since bears love honey and that balaclava is made from honey, then Jeremy hangs up because he has to service a customer. Candace thinks that Jeremy thinks it's weird and quickly throws it away when she sees that some ants were infesting the balaclava bear. Phineas and Ferb asks Candace about a chicken wearing a baseball hat and if she's going use the ants. After Candace leaves, they wonder what it would feel like to live in an ant society and wonder where Perry is. As Perry enter his lair, he sees Major Monogram and Carl; the former apologizes about the monitor being damage due to an accident as the latter was playing croquet inside his lair. Major Monogram then briefs Perry for his mission while Carl hangs a cardboard screen and insert pictures about Doofenshmirtz buying odd items like bio-mechanical components with organic computers, a giant pilgrim hat, odd part of food-boots for turkey legs. Monogram tells Carl that he likes working live, which reminds him during his theater group during his Academy years, then tells Perry to find out what Doofenshmirtz's planning and stop him. He then orders Carl to "fade to black", which in this case means turning the lights out as Perry leaves, then tells him to turn them back on, but only hears an evil laugh; he tells Carl to stop it but Carl says it wasn't him. Phineas and Ferb introduce to their friends the Antius Maximus, but reveal a normal sized ant-farm which Buford called it the "Anti-Climaximus". Phineas states that it's just a scale model and shows the real one right beside them which is much more larger. Phineas explains that they will find an ant-hill, put a scoop of it in the resize-inizer to make the ants bigger and make them enter the Antius Maximus. Phineas then says that they will soon have Giant Ants or "Gi-Ants". Baljeet and Isabella praises the word-smithing which annoys Buford as he only got an eye-roll for "Anti Climaximus". Meanwhile, Candace is in her room and sees the Antius Maximus, not sure what it is, she decides to go get Linda. By this time the kids have put on Ant-antennae headbands, Phineas then explains before entering the Antius Maximus that to move among the ants without bothering them, the gang will have to spray themselves with ant pheromones, but not too much for fear of the ants becoming "too friendly". After being sprayed with the pheromones, which Buford comments smells like his grandmother's house much to Isabella's confusion. The gang enter the Antius Maximus and Phineas comments to Ferb about how cool their friends are. Meanwhile, Perry arrives at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated via grappling hook and gets captured in a giant metal pilgrim hat, Doofenshmirtz opens an open a small door so that Perry can see, then explains about how when people eat a turkey dinner it causes a tryptophan effect that make people get tired really quickly, and that he imagines that a turkey the size of a car or a building would be irresistible. As such, he created the Turkey-inator that he plans to randomly fire around the Tri-State Area, turning anything he hits into delicious roasted turkey that people will start eating and when the tryptophan kicks in he will take over in the Tri-State Area with ease. Candace tries to get Linda to come home but she's posing as the Statue of Liberty for a famous statue life drawing class. She says that she can't leave until break time. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz says goodbye to Perry and that the next time they see each other he will be the indisputable ruler. He corrects himself saying that by indisputable he meant completely disputable, but then realizes what that means and tries again, before admitting that the moment is gone. Candace tries to get into the Antius Maximus by pressing the ant pheromones spray continuously, thinking it's a doorbell. After being completely soaked in ant pheromones, she declares that it tastes like Buford's grandmother's house before opening the Antius Maximus' door and barging inside. Once inside, she's shocked to see the giant ants and tries to leave but winds up surrounded by the ants, who force her down a tunnel slowly. Meanwhile, the kids are having a ball while living in an ant society, then see a large crowd of ants heading down a tunnel. Phineas asks where the ants are going, and Baljeet speculated that they are going to see the queen. The kids decide to follow and are shocked to see that that the Queen is Candace. Candace is happy about being the Queen because someone finally appreciates her ideas, but she's dismayed because all the ants will serve her to eat is grasshopper legs and bread crumbs, saying she'd really like a salad and a queen dress. Two ants move away to work on it. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz takes off with his Turkey-inator and started firing random shots throughout the Tri-State Area turning objects into roasted turkeys, but inadvertently hits Perry's trap, allowing Perry to escape. Perry then quickly gives chase to Doofenshmirtz, who is excited that he will not get hit in the middle of a sentence, Perry proceeds to fly in and smack him in the middle of his sentence. Phineas and Ferb show Candace what the ants did when she asked about the salad and the queen dress, saying that the ants created and mastered agricultural farming and had an industrial revolution, mastering weaving, the boys also point out that all this happened in the short time period of 10 minutes. Candace becomes so impressed with the ants that she decides to call Jeremy, before realizing that there's no service inside the Antius Maximus. She then orders the ants to create a cell service, to which Phineas does not think it is a good idea. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz is fighting Perry and gets his head stuck in the turkey controller and comments that while gross, it couldn't be the first time that that happened to someone. Back at the Antius Maximus, Candace is shocked see that the ants have entered the information age, and Phineas explains that they're relying on technology now so they have more time for fun. Baljeet is excited that the ants are into online gaming, until he discovers that one of the ants has cast a sleep spell on him and stolen all of his gold. When Candace orders the ants to make a cell service again, they kick her out. Phineas explains to here that the ants have evolved so much that they no longer require a monarchy, at which point an unknown motion is passed by an ant congress. Candace decides that since she can't be queen, she'll have to bust Phineas and Ferb and runs off to get Linda again. When Phineas comes back, the Antius Maximus is quiet and his friends explain to him that the ants left, saying something about finding themselves. Outside, the kids see the ants floating in the air and one of the ants explains that the ants have achieved total enlightenment and are going to explore the galaxy to find the fabled picnic planet. As Doofenshmirtz struggles to get the turkey controller off his head, the ray hits the Antius Maximus and turns it into a giant roasted turkey. The ants decides to take it as a in-flight snack and say goodbye to the kids as they leave, disappearing along with the turkey in a large flash. Candace brings Linda to the backyard rambling about human-sized ants but only sees the kids wearing the ant headbands. Linda greets them and Phineas and Candace try to tell her that Candace was the ants' queen, but Linda tells Candace that her story is like when she became the queen of Mars, and goes back to the famous statue life drawing class and Candace leaves sadly to call Jeremy. Phineas wonders when they gonna see the ants again and Ferb states that it will probably when they are having a picnic. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz asks Perry to help him get the turkey controller of his head. Perry helps him but he pulls it so the Turkey-inator ray will fire at itself and then escapes via parachute as the ray fires and transforms into a giant roasted turkey. Doofenshmirtz curses Perry, then crashes to a street and states that he feels "like a giblet". Transcript Songs *''Ants'' End credits A replay of Ants. Gallery Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today None. The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line What'cha doin'? None. Hey, where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry arrives in his lair and sees Major Monogram and Carl inside and the monitor was damaged. Evil Jingle None. The bird that runs into Phineas and Ferb's invention A fly ran into the scale model of Antimus Maximus. Memorable Quotes Background Information *It is revealed that Buford's grandmother's house smells like ant pheromones. *This episode and When Worlds Collide take place on the same day. *Candace becomes Queen of something again. ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)") *Major Monogram's mention of Acting in the Theater of "The Academy" is similar to that of his wanting to be a singer, as mentioned in "Split Personality"; also, both were met with bad results. *Buford shows his annoyance of Phineas being funnier than him again. ("De Plane! De Plane!") *Doofenshmirtz gets his head stuck in a turkey while fighting Perry, similar to what happened to Perry the Platyborg, and remarks "It can't be the first time someone got their head stuck in a turkey." ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") *Third time Perry shoots Doofenshmirtz's inator at itself. ("Fireside Girl Jamboree", "My Fair Goalie"). *The resize-anizer might be a reference to Rodney building "inizers" ("Bullseye!") *Third time Phineas and Ferb's creation turns into food ("Crack That Whip", "Fireside Girl Jamboree"). *Phineas says "Us-es" again ("Phineas and Ferb-Busters!"). Production Information *This episode was aired in Disney Channel On Demand on February 3, 2012. *Oddly again, Kelly Hu, the voice of Stacy was credited in the episode, but didn't appear in this episode along with "Monster from the Id". *Curiously, the production code of this epidode, along with "Monster from the Id" is 321, while the credits state that they were produced in 2012, opposed to 2011. International Premieres *March 2, 2012 (Family Channel) *March 3, 2012 (Disney XD Canada) *April 27, 2012 (Disney Channel Brazil & Latin America) *June 15, 2012 (Disney Channel Asia) *June 23, 2012 (Disney XD Latin America) *September 29, 2012 (Disney Channel Portugal) *September 30, 2012 (Disney XD Spain) Errors *Candace said she pressed the door button ten times, but she only pressed it six (though she may have simply exaggerated for emphasis). *When Doofenshmirtz's head stuck with a turkey, he is shown using a pilot coat, and when Perry released the turkey out, Doofenshmirtz is shown using his lab coat. *When Phineas introduce Candace that ants entered the information stage, Isabella's bow is missing. *In the song Ants, they say "We can lift 10 times our body weight" but this is incorrect. In reality, ants can acutally lift 50 times their body weight. *In one scene, Baljeet's mouth is missing. *When Phineas and his friends go into the ant farm the door opens to the right side. But, when Candace goes into the farm it opens to the left side. *When the turkey was going to get stuck in Doofenshmirtz's head, his goggles are missing. *Phineas enters the ant farm and he doesn't close the door. Candace comes and the door is closed. *When Phineas and Ferb compliment Candace on her queenship, Ferb's hair is outlined blue. *In reality, Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, or Isabella shouldn't have been able to lift 10 or 50 times their weight since they are still humans. Continuity *Major Monogram mentions the vague boarding school known only as "The Academy". ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!") *Linda sarcastically mentions Candace's claim in "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)". Allusions *'Circus Maximus' - The name of the ant farm, Antimus Maximus, is an allusion of Circus Maximus, an ancient Roman chariot racing stadium and mass entertainment venue. *'Mr Bean' and Friends - At some point, Doofenshmirtz gets his head stuck in a cooked turkey. This is an allusion to what happens to Mr. Bean in the Christmas episode, and to Joey and Monica from Friends in the episode, The One with All the Thanksgivings. Doofenshmirtz lampshades the allusion by saying, "It can't be the first time someone's got their head stuck in a turkey." *'World of Warcraft' - After Baljeet mentions the ants are into online gaming, he mentions how another ant cast a sleep spell on his character and stole all of his gold. This is an allusion to World of Warcraft as players can cast spells on one another and gold is used as a form of money in game. *'Futurama' - The rest of the episode plays like the Season 6 episode, A Clockwork Origin. *'Dragon's Egg' - An alien society evolves at high speed because of initially unintended human intervention. At one point, they evolve past the need of a queen. *'Regular Show' - Candace comments on how the ant pheremones taste like Buford's grandmother's home. This strongly resembles the quote of Rigby after he has tasted the fountan water and coments that it tastes of the smell of Muscle Man in the episode Just a Bunch of Baby Ducks. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Bobby Gaylor as Buford, Additional Voices *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Additional Voices *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional Voices *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Additional Voices *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Additional voices: Ariel Winter, Diamond White, Eileen Galindo, Isabella Acres, Michaela Zee :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes